Words Never To Be Said
by the-Bermuda-triangle
Summary: Two females lives are crossed and are forever changed. The events following their meeting are nothing like they expected. Warning: abuse, violence, and smut in later chapters. OCXOC


Words Never To Be Said

Chapter 1: Toxic Leads and Starts

Both of them never thought it'd lead to this. It was a simple job for one, just another person for the other. One assumed they'd just be there for a few months before the raven-haired rich girl threw her away like every other personal servant she got. The other thought it'd just be another plain, boring, obedient servant for her to boss around for a few months. Nothing like this ever came to their minds. It was just toxic for both the servant and the one who ordered her constantly. To lead each other in something that was not meant to be, it was simple signs that had shown it was just nothing but toxic. Sometimes words were never exchanged, just simple looks and or nods to get their point. But at times, where they never aware that maybe leading off words was the best option they could have. It was just a simple job offering she had followed through with, the tall servant never wanted any of this, and now look where she was. Anyone else would call it hell, to her it was her drug.

It all started on a warm summer day. The wind was blowing gently through bushes and trees at a large estate. Glasses danced on a tablecloth as the person sitting at the table had gotten up to see what her father wanted of her. At times, the male had usually called her in for only simple tasks and details he had provided, nothing more, and nothing less than that. But the way his voice had led off with the calling of her name, it had shown slight urgency, and obvious interest. Maybe it would be something different for a change than the usual latter, and that thought alone appealed to her interest.

As the girl made her way through naturally bright hallways, shadows covering her face, dancing as she moved gracefully. She wasn't too tall, an average height of about 5'5" and of a fragile, doll-like physic. Her long hair touched her lower back, covering her back like a piece of armour. Dark red eyes were focused on the door at the end of the long hallway, crimson lips letting small puffs of breath out as she walked as fast as her little legs would let her. She wasn't entirely childlike; mature and woman-like curve accenting her cute qualities. A skinny face was red from exercise, her high cheek bones already having a slight natural pink tint to them. She went by the name of Tea and she was a small lady with a big story she wasn't aware of yet.

To that fact alone, maybe it was just simple coincidence her father had wanted her, but behind it all; it was probably more than just the average task he had always assigned to the young girl. Their relationship wasn't typical, but it had it's working components for a father-daughter relationship. The one thing that had left them not as strongly bonded was the contrasting personalities from both individuals, so a chemistry bond between Tea and her father wasn't best suited. But in this one lasting moment of the tall male calling for his daughter, it was obvious that for once, maybe it was something they could bond over. In fact, this would change both of their lives and how they were around each other forever.

Tea finally reached her father's study, straightening her skirt out a bit and taking a moment to try to slow down her pounding heart. Her being called to her father's study wasn't exactly one of the best things….Usually it meant either something bad or that there was something new. After she thought she looked acceptable, she let her small hand reach out to knock on the door, the force of her knock looking as if it would bruise her pale skin. A hand reached to grasp her wrist, the color of the hand a nice tan, caramel color. Turning, the raven-haired girl saw her hand being brought to someone's lips, the other kissing her knuckles.

"Be careful, Miss. You could bruise your beautiful skin." Her voice had trailed off, having a genuine caring tone lacing behind her words. Of course it was within her nature to provide that kind, friendly approach, but at the same time it was expected of the tan-colored female to be nice and polite. Especially considering her new job position starting today, at this exact moment and time. She had stood at above average height, at 6'3" at most, but in order for her to kiss the raven-haired girl's hand, she had to lean down slightly. To compliment her tanned colored skin, she had the physique and build for a rather athletic, fit, lean woman. A stunning light emerald green eye color that had really stood along her entire facial features, not to mention the brunette-colored hair styled into a ponytail that had reached downwards to her neck. She had been wearing glasses, that brought out that amazing eye color, having a calm, relaxing and appealing gaze, focused on the smaller average heighted girl in front of her. To emphasize how fit the taller female was, her curves and athletic build could be noted in how she wore the uniform that was typical of a personal servant to wear. A small hum had escaped past the small space in between her lips, a gentle tone obviously noted with her words once more. "It's my pleasure to be in your presence Miss. And more of my honor as well."

A blush rose to the young woman's cheeks as she heard her voice, the room suddenly getting hot. "I...Do I know you?" Tea was a bit confused, completely forgetting her father had called her, now entirely focused on the amazing woman in front of her. "You don't look like one of the servants…" In fact, there were no female servants in the entire house. Or at least if there were, they all wore pants, like the woman she had just met. "Name and business, commoner."

Not surprised of course, the tall female had expected a response and reaction like the one that the raven-haired girl had given her. She was in fact prepared to answer that, gently letting go of the smaller porcelain-skinned girl's wrist, still keeping her gaze locked upon the other's own look. The set of words leaving her nicely shaped lips once more, remaining properly mannered even if the other had basically insulted her social class status. To her, status meant nothing, what was key to it all was the personality, that had been more impertinent to her than it would be to most.

"The name Miss, is Marti. My business here is to serve as your new personal servant, and that alone is my sole purpose for being here. But I thank you for the digression of noting my social class status, I appreciate it so highly." Sarcasm was noted with that last piece of dialogue, and at most was likely obviously showing the brunette's annoyance to the social class remark. She had the urge to sigh and look irritated, but at the same time- this girl would be the one she served of course. Never was the most wisest to start off on the wrong foot then.

The raven-haired girl was dumbfounded. Her father would never hire her a personal servant. He always said she wasn't experienced enough to have someone that close to her at all times, which hurt a bit, but she always ignored the pain in her chest. She never knew that this woman would leave a permanent mark on her life forever, and that she would leave scars on the other for life.

* * *

Nothing had really been different to her life, except for the fact she know served the raven-haired girl from that moment on, to maybe for a while. But- she had found herself quirking an eyebrow in confusion over the other's dumbfounded expression, having her arms crossed and waiting for a moment in silence. Interrupting the smaller girl from her trance, her voice had this small tone of curiosity and interest, emerald hued eyes focused on her expression. "And you seem to be starstruck. ..Is everything alright Miss? I hate to advise you, but standing there will just pass the time you need." With that being said, Marti had adjusted her suit cuffs, bearing the pin of the family on the collar, a small exhale escaping her. She hated to snap the other out of her trance, but she couldn't just stand there with her head in the clouds of course.

The girl seemed cross now, her arms folding over her somewhat flat chest with a pout leaving her lips. It was actually quite cute, but she wouldn't admit that. "I am not starstruck. I just can't believe my father would hire someone like you. What was your name again, Matty?" The young lady was definitely a little firecracker, red on her cheeks as her wide eyes were filled with defiance. She wasn't going to bend easily, or so she thought at this time. Feeling a small urge to grit her teeth, Marti gave a small sigh, unamused by the rich girl's behavior. Still having her arms crossed along each other and holding a calm stare and gaze upon the raven-hair colored girl in front of her, tapping her foot lightly along the clean, stainless floor, her breathing gentle and relaxed. Besides feeling that urge and tinge of annoyance, correcting the childish girl's error in her name.

"Correction _Miss. _It's Marti, need to be reminded politely so it stays with you? Because I find it hard to believe at most I might be your servant. You look like you're capable of doing everything on your own." She heaved a heavy irritated and frustrated exhale, eyes narrowing slightly in response and holding herself firmly. She wasn't one to play around when it came to proving her point firmly, she stuck with her answers, and stayed by her firm claim and counter-argument.

"My name isn't Miss. It's Tea." Honestly, that had to be on of the most unrealistic names known to man, but rich people often named their kids odd things to make them seem more important and to give them a sense of individualitea. I mean, individuality. But still, if that was the case with this one, then she was just some stuck up brat kid with a huge ego problem. "And I'm 16, so of course I can do things on my own."

To stay under the influence, she had officially at that point thought the young teenage girl was stuck up and bratty. Marti rolls her eyes at the other's name, as expected- this girl was meeting all stereotypes for that of a rich, snotty brat. Dropping her arms from being in a crossed position, adjusting her glasses so that they were along the bridge of her nose. Her expression had changed from the gentle one, to a more intimidating glare, really finding this girl to be tedious to follow along. After adjusting her glasses, she had found herself directing her gaze elsewhere, obviously not paying the other much attention any more. Hearing the other trail off, she had countered with a small sarcastic remark. "How nice of a name Tea, shows your _individuality _doesn't it? To be honest, you remind me exactly how they stereotype your social class at most, snotty, bratty, and egotistic. Be aware I won't dare find it amusing, and in fact find it tedious of you to follow suit in those stereotypical examples. Now _Miss_, remember your father wants you."

The girl's expression turned from stuck up to a look of fear, quickly opening the door to her father's study quickly, muttering a soft, fear-laced "thank you" before slamming the door in Marti's face. That was strange. What had made Tea's entire personality change like that? Obviously she feared something when she remembered that her father wanted her. Through the door, a low, deep voice could be heard. "I was waiting for at least ten minutes, dearest daughter. What could have gotten your attention? Hmm?" Marti decided she didn't want to stick around for this, turning on her heels and walking down the hall. With the sound of her shoes made as she walked, her expression still remained grim and irritated, finding it a bit rude that the other had slammed the door just flat out in her face. If she was any closer, surely the other would have broken her nose. Placing a hand along her front, she gave a small puff of air, still walking along the rather long, beautifully decorated hallways. Pausing her stride, she found herself staring down at the pin, a flat, dull expression visible and notable. She had only agreed to this job position because it was her god damn last resort. And with last resorts, it never sat well with Marti.

From that moment, she had just stood there in silence, wondering what was she to do now that her family reputation was at risk. That man… She clutched her suit a bit, eyes narrowed into a harsh, uncaring expression, finding it was his goal into getting her to agree. Only then, would she try to make something of this? Probably, it was just too early to tell within her job position, but she begins to wonder, stuck in her own thoughts. '_Just_ _exactly how much am I gonna suffer with this job..? And how much will he be willing to go my family underneath his control? Doesn't help my parents are no longer around and I have to deal with the debt..'_

* * *

"I was waiting for at least ten minutes, dearest daughter. What could have gotten your attention? Hmm?" Tea sat in a large ornate chair, facing her father. To be honest, she wished she were with that Marti girl she had just met. Her father scared her to death. After all that he had done, she had reasons for being afraid. Her hand instinctively reached behind her to touch a part on her lower back, a scar underneath the corset she wore.

She smoothed out her skirt, sitting up straight now. She was not allowed to show weakness around him. "I was only talking with a new servant. I think she called herself Marti…? She said she was my personal servant, but I don't believe it. Why would you hire someone like her to serve me, father?" She actually liked Marti. She seemed interesting and definitely catered to Tea's interests in women. But her father didn't know about that.

His gaze lingered on to his daughter's, having that firm look that had made Tea terrified of her father. To her, of course Marti was her personal servant. But not just hers, but to him as well. He had manipulated her into this agreement, giving her not other option but to accept the offer. If there was one thing he had deemed fun to follow through with, was the internal conflict he had put many through, and exactly how far his conniving ways could go. To see the daughter to the Fernandez as his servant, it was simple amusement at her misery. Voice trailing once more, he held that low, deep tone he usually had- finally addressing his daughter once more. "Simple, she is not only your servant, but your protector at least for these next few months. She is to simply work, under her _own _reasons. She had decided maybe me, a rather _close _friend of her family- should get that privilege in letting my daughter have a personal servant."

Taking a deep breath, her heart was beating fast. That look made her shake, in a bad way. She hated that look he had, and tried not to look him in the eyes. "How do I take care of her? Does she sleep with me or does she get her own room? Can I tell her to do whatever I want?" She knew she'd get in trouble for asking so many questions, but she was curious. She wanted to know if she could make Marti be her friend. Because that was one thing Tea had never had growing up: a friend. Even now, at the age of 16, she has no friends. It's somewhat sad, if you think about it too much. Listening to his daughter spout ridiculous nonsense, he sighed. Thinking to himself, maybe he could make Marti's life here at the estate a living hell, to the point where she could no longer stand strong on her own. That she resorted to succumbing to her weaknesses and became a hollow shell of who she was once never liked her family, as he and Marti's father never got along, and that ignorant man always got in the way of his success. So to make his daughter suffer, was the second best thing he could have in ruining the family line of Matthew Fernandez.

"Now, my dearest daughter. She is not to be treated as most servants are not to treat her with care. In order for her to listen to you, you have to show her who is in charge, who has the lead between you and her. She is simply here to be here under your serving. You must firmly make her obey you, or else she's gonna end up leaving with a firm grip along your emotions. Do you understand? You are to treat Marti as a dog. She deserves no kindness, and you will follow what I say, right dearest daughter?" Again, he keeps that gaze- his hands resting along the table he was sitting at, having this cold approach to his demeanor. Knowing his daughter feared him, of course she would obey him, regardless of what. How nice it was to have control over her through fear.

Tea shivered, nodding with a look that mimicked a beaten puppy. Poor Tea, always under her father's thumb. "How do I treat dogs? I've always been nice to dogs, father. I pet them and give them food, play with them and bathe them. Is that what I do?" Now she was starting to sound like a little kid. But when she's never been around people, it's kind of obvious she'd be a bit immature. His gaze now shows irritation. He had to admit, he found his daughter too childish, too immature for his liking. But with this mistreatment and degradement of Matthew's daughter, she would become his ideal perfect daughter. Harsh, ruthless, cold and uncaring for those close to her hand. He aspired to change his daughter, for his own manipulative, controlling purposes. And why not start it off with someone she would grow interest in? With the recent meeting with Matthew's daughter, he could tell by Marti's personality, it would be easy to make Tea treat her like she was worthless, and definitely like garbage. To break the last remaining heir to his enemy's family, would be the most satisfying thing he has done with his sadistic personality in all his years.

"Simply treat her as if she's worthless to the world. That she deserves no kindness, no respect. Degrade her my dearest daughter, make her a hollow shell of herself. To where she can no longer stand firm and strong." As he spoke, she became even more uncomfortable. She knew what would happen if she went against him, and that scared her. But she knew what he was saying was wrong.

"But father…I actually like her a bit…" She blushed, twirling her hair around her finger. "Can't I be nice to her? I want her to like me too…" Gaze hardening, his greyish blue eyes show hostility, slamming his fist into the table surface rather roughly and aggressively. His deep, gruff voice providing the tone his daughter had always feared. He didn't really care for his daughter's needs and wants, he only cared for his own goals and success. He wanted to demean, to break Matthew's daughter so badly that it would be hard to tell if that was once the strong, authoritative figure she used to be. Raising his voice at his daughter, he found himself sounding morally wrong in what he was saying about Marti, enjoying the words that left his lips to the highest degree possible. "She is not meant to be liked Tea, she is just a servant, and is to be treated like filth. She's meant to be put down as less than us. She's just a lowly commoner, and that is all she would be. And you know my rule, those who are commoners are to be mistreated. You wouldn't dare go against your father now would my dearest daughter?"

Swallowing a hard lump in her throat, she hesitated to answer, glancing down at her feet. She didn't want to do it. She liked Marti. A lot. She might have acted stuck up around her, but that was because she was nervous. Her face was pale now, the color leaving her cheeks. Biting her lip, she looked up with that defiant look she got often, starring her father in the eyes. "But I like her…" He keeps that hostile, aggressive gaze, knowing the other wouldn't dare push her boundaries, because she knew what was in store if she dared disobeyed his orders and say. To let the other learn how to be his ideal perfect daughter, she would have follow under how he treated most people, and that was poorly and degrading them. He had enjoyed seeing people underneath his thumb suffer, to see them as hollow shells of who they were before. It was simple enjoying as a sadist and sociopath, he loved seeing other's misery and pain, as well as their misfortunate. "Think about _what _you say my dearest daughter. We wouldn't want a recap of last time, now would we?"

Now she was scared. But she had decided that she didn't want to hurt Marti like that. "I like her a lot father...I was thinking about asking her out on a date…" Still holding her gaze, she crossed her arms, looking strong as she spoke. "I haven't had anyone to have fun with, father. You kept me away from people my entire life, and now that I get the chance to have my fun, you take it away. I won't let you this time." How defiant of his daughter, he admired that slightly about her. But damn it all to hell- she would not ruin his motives in breaking Marti. He stands up, standing tall and letting his eyes narrow. "Oh? Is that the case now? Well, if you won't do it.. Then I will. I will not hesitate in harming her if you care so much for her. Now… my dearest daughter, your defiance won't be ignored.."

Sighing, she had managed to start small conversations with the other workers here and there, going along her own path and scratching her cheek. Her glasses showing the light reflection from the sunlight that was showing through the hallway corridor. Emerald eyes a lighter shade, Marti finds herself adjusting her suit, still conflicted on what she considered Tea at this moment. Stuck deep in thought and mumbling to herself in Spanish. Trying to make sense of it all of course.

At this moment, Tea came out of her father's study, head low and slouching. She closed the door, walking past Marti, holding a spot on her arm like death, shaking and muttering as she passed. Her hair was a mess, her clothes torn and half off and her face was bruised and bloodied. "Hello…" She muttered, walking past the tall girl. Seeing the other's condition, she looked heavily worried and concerned. Marti had felt her eyes widen and a tug on her emotions. Seeing Tea like that, she stopped her for a quick second and ran in front of her, about to calmly and gently ask what was typical of her to ask. "Are you alright..? I.. Are you ok Tea..? Seeing you like this…. is not something I want to see..." She stops and almost reaches out to touch her, but stops in that moment. Her gaze still holds worry and concern, her breathing soft and gentle, emerald colored eyes analyzing the other's condition.

"I'm f-fine...As long as you're okay, I'm fine…" She looked empty, her eyes already forming dark bags under them. She had bruises on her legs and arms, cuts on the backs of her neck, cheeks, and back. Her stomach was a reddish-purple, showing the signs of a horrible bruise. "Just...fell…" The tall female had found it hard to believe that lie the other had told her. This much injury couldn't have come from a simple fall, it was much worse. Worse than the other had made it off to be. To lead her off, Marti wasn't one to like being lied to, she hated being deceived like that. It had pushed her trust, she knew Tea had reasons, but she still felt hurt by the lie. To hear that, kinda played with her emotions almost- then reaching into her pockets along her suit. Telling the other to 'hold on' for a quick moment. She had kneeled down and then proceeded to gently use the antibiotic spray she had on a couple of major injuries Tea had along her body. "Lemme help…. I.. I can't help but worry the way I do.. And want to patch you up.."

Tea backed away, having a traumatized look on her face. "Don't hurt me...Not like him…" She was shaking, eyes wide and her hands went to her head, curling up in a ball. "Don't get near me, please. That's all I ask…" It didn't matter if she had been a bit of a snob earlier, she needed help. Resting a hand gently on her back, Marti gave it a gentle rub, speaking with a calm voice.

"It's okay...I'm here to help...Just let me patch you up and I'll be on my way…" This made Tea relax a bit, looking up at her with tired eyes. She held out her arm to the tall woman, trying to keep her gaze away from the other's green eyes. "Miss, relax. I'm not going to hurt you." Marti sprayed a bit of the antibiotic spray on a large cut on Tea's arm, making the other wince a bit at the sting.

Biting her lip, Tea shyly looked up, hoping that Marti would be focused on something else. But of course, she was looking at her, their eyes meeting. Her eyes were nothing like her father's, those steely cold blue eyes sending fear through her body. But Marti's eyes...They were like fields of grass, like flowers. The light emerald color relaxed her, letting her mind stray from the previous events in her father's office. "Thank you...for all of this...No one has done this before...I usually just let them heal by themselves…" Her voice trailed off, sounding weak and broken.

"I'm not going to let you walk around with open wounds. You'll get an infection." Marti was speaking gently, not wanting Tea to shy away again. With her like this, it wasn't so bad. Being able to talk to her normally, without wanting to cover her ears. She was nothing like the proud, egotistical girl from earlier. "Has this happened before? There are scars everywhere…" She was working on her leg, running her finger along a thin scar along her calve. The look on Tea's face changed from relaxed to fearful. Would she open up?

Tea's lips parted slightly, a weak voice coming out of her mouth slowly. "It happens all the time...I'm very clumsy…" No, that wasn't it at all. She wasn't clumsy. She never fell. "Actually...I...My father...He…" A door opened at the end of the hallway, visible from the bench they sat on. Tea's father walked out, followed by a maid who had his coat in her hands. He walked past the pair, giving Tea that look that made her almost piss herself.

"Dearest daughter, I hope you are okay. You had a nasty fall earlier." His eyes trailed over to Marti, looking her up and down. She was tending to a wound along Tea's abdomen, pressing gauze to it. "And Marti, it's nice to see that you are going right to work. It fills me with joy that you agreed to do this for my daughter. It might teach her how to behave properly." Marti could see the discomfort in Tea's eyes, their color dimming from red to a dull brown. "I will be out for the evening, my darling daughter. Don't expect me back for a few days. In this time, I want you to reflect on what we discussed in my study and I want you to single out what you did wrong, understood?" Tea gave a small nod, not looking him in the eyes. Marti felt her heart ache, seeing Tea like that.

With that, the man walked down the hallway, leaving the two alone in the hallway.

* * *

A/N: I wrote this with my girlfriend, SomniumxUmbra, who is a fabulous writer and needs to be cherished. I do not own her character: Marti, but I do own Tea, since she is my OC


End file.
